Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper can include one or more elements that are configured to fit around and receive a foot. In some embodiments, the upper can form structure that extends over instep and toe areas of the foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around a heel area of the foot. The upper may also incorporate a securement system, such as a shoelace, straps, or other members, that can be used to adjust the fit of the footwear. The securement system can also permit entry and removal of the foot from the void within the upper.